Shuffle! Monogatari wa ikimasu
by TherionLord
Summary: Una historia con una posible continuación a donde acabo el anime. Amor amistad traición y engaño. -"No estoy siendo egoísta el era mio desde el principio... No estoy robando nada solo recupero lo que me pertenece... No estoy haciendo nada malo fue ella la que se metió donde no debía...Habré perdido una batalla...pero no perderé la guerra...-" Que ocurrirá en esta nueva aventura?
1. Final: La historia contiunua

_**Cuando a fanfiction le da por trolearte y tocarte los kintamas y la imagen no se te sube el fic se sube de esta manera y tu quieres matar a alguien... :'( En fin.**_

Muy buenas a todos gente! Dado que el fic de school days esta en sus últimos caps (faltan tres) voy a ir empezando con otro en el que me voy a estrenar por ser el primer fic que hay de ello en español :-D .

ADVIERTO QUE ESTE FIC SE SITÚA DESPUES DEL FINAL DE LA SERIE POR LO QUE SI ESTAS LEYENDO ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE HAS VISTO TODA LA SERIE Y ESTAS LIBRE DE SPOILERS. NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE DE NADA DE ELLO.

Vale pues antes de empezar:

Shuffle!... Que decir de ella?... Un anime que creo no es muy conocido pero que me vi y me gusto mucho. El añadir el genero fantástico a un anime colegial me gusto bastante (le añade mas chispa ya que estos géneros me terminan aburriendo). Ahora bien me lo vi después de verme por…. 3 o 4 vez el final de school days?... XD y debido a eso o simplemente por el propio parecido relacione ambas series. Espero no ser el único que piensa que asa y kaede se parecen a sekai y kotonoha…. La chica alegre e incluso algo hiperactiva (XD) que quiere ayudar en todo lo que pueda pero que por unas u otras razones termina metida en el asunto y saliendo con el protagonista.

Por otra parte tenemos a la chica tímida (o no tan abierta) que desde el principio esta perdidamente enamorada del protagonista y que esta dispuesta a todo por él. Desgraciadamente esta chica nunca consigue lo que quiere en ambas series….

Lo que no me gusto mucho de esta serie es que kaede se contuvo (por así decirlo) mas de lo que debía y se dio por vencida muy pronto (no penséis mal las 4 chicas me cayeron bien pero sia y nerine se veía desde lejos que iban a quedar como amigas y asa tampoco me cayó mal….pero tengo debilidad por las chicas lindas con una personalidad oscura oculta XD. Además que pienso que kaede se lo merecía mas…. O si no haber hecho un trio o un harem….( Si en la dimensión de sia esta permitida la poligamia….por que no aprovecharla? :-)

En fin una ultima cosa: este fic NO tiene un final concreto. Aun no se me ha ocurrido así que iré actualizando a mi ritmo y a ver si se me ocurre uno por que no quiero hacer como en la serie que solo gane una ni hacer como en school days una escabechina entre las dos chicas….

Pues nada mas en el siguiente episodio comenzamos

JA NE! :-D

REVIEW? (se que un capítulo como este sin historia ni nada no atrae mucho pero….por favor?)


	2. Tuya para siempre

Bueno pues aquí estoy con el primer episodio de este fic.

Advierto que la T esta por algo en este y en el siguiente capítulo habrá escenas de sexo (no explicito ya que se me da de pena escribir sobre ello…. Pero si se notara en las escenas. Vale hecha la aclaración comenzamos:

 _ **Tuya para siempre**_

Rin caminaba furioso por las calles de la ciudad… Maldita sea que problema tenia?... Últimamente estaba insoportable cualquier pregunta que le hicieras le ponía de malas una semana pero si te negabas a contestar a las suyas pasaba lo mismo…. Definitivamente no la entendía…. Pero ahora mismo tampoco le importaba…

Decidió parar de pensar en esas cosas cuando llego a la puerta de la casa… A pesar de que no le iba mal en el trabajo y ganaba lo suficiente para pagar los gastos había veces que no llegaba a cubrir todo…. Pero por suerte ella siempre estaba allí para echarle una mano. Ya le había dicho en mas de una ocasión que no hacia falta que se hiciera cargo de todo pero kaede siempre lo negaba y seguía ayudándole en todo lo que podía… Le traía la comida cuando se le acababa o no le llegaba el dinero, le lavaba la ropa y se la traia toda limpia, le ayudaba a limpiar la casa….. Había veces que la chica no llegaba a su casa hasta entrada la noche y a él le sabia mal abusar así de ella….Pero cada vez que le preguntaba la razón ella le contestaba lo mismo: "Tu eres mi razón de vivir Rin kun…" le decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja…. Siempre la veía alegre y feliz cuando le ayudaba incluso cuando la acompañaba de regreso a casa (lo menos que podía hacer dadas las horas de la noche que se hacian).

Incluso a pesar de que sus casas no estaban lo que se dice cerca la chica se entristecía cuando le decia que no…. Ciertamente le debía todo…. Jamas la había escuchado quejarse cuando le ayudaba a algo….

Todo eso quedó en un segundo plano cuando llamo al timbre y la puerta se abrió…

-" Rin kun! -" dijo al otro lado una chica pelinaranja -"pasa la cena ya esta lista -"

El nombrado se quedo un rato congelado en la puerta mirándola…

-"Q...que ocurre? -" dijo kaede viendo la reacción -"tengo algo en la cara me he peindado mal?... -" decía la chica mientras se llevaba las manos al pelo

-"No…. -" reaccionó por fin el chico… Es que…. Te veo mas guapa que antes en la preparatoria…. Te has arreglado o algo?...

-"Moe… Rin kun no me digas eso me voy a poner roja… -" dijo la otra poniéndose las manos en las mejillas y sonrojándose levemente… -" Pero no no he hecho nada hoy al estar yo sola solo he tenido tiempo de preparar la cena…. -"

-"Ah si es verdad primera estaba hoy con sia y nerine… -" dijo rin recordando… Sin embargo una vez entro en casa y se quitó los zapatos vio que realmente kaede estaba mas guapa… Serian imaginaciones suyas o verdaderamente estaba mejor hoy?...

Como de costumbre la cena de kaede estaba estupenda… Y aunque terminó repitiendo plato la chica ya lo había previsto haciendo algo mas de los habitual…. Era perfecta…. Iba a envidiar mucho al chico que lograra enamorarla…

Al terminar de cenar sin embargo se empezó a sentir mareado…. Quizás era por haber comido demasiado… Pero la chica le dio la respuesta:

-"Ara?... Rin kun…. Parece que me he equivocado de botella… -"dijo mirando la etiqueta

Intentando que la habitación no le diera más vueltas rin se fijo también y vio a lo que se refería

-"Parece que los padres de sia y nerine se dejaron una botella de sake la ultima vez que estuvieron aquí…. Debo de haberla confundido con la de refresco… -" dijo la chica levantándose para empezar a recoger pero cayéndose debido al alcohol…

-"Kaede! -" dijo rin corriendo a agarrarla pero cayendo ambos sobre el sofá….

Para "empeorar" la noche al levantarse rin se dio cuenta de algo…. Estaba echado sobre la chica en el sofá… Cerca...muy cerca…. Tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración…. Y no era lo único que podía sentir….

Casi a la velocidad del rayo se separó de la chica

-"mmm… Rin kun besas muy bien …. -" dijo la chica pasándose un dedo por los labios…-"Asa sempai tiene mucha suerte… -"

-"No… Yo...esto…. -"tartamudeaba el chico sin saber que decir

-"Ara?... Rin kun…. -" dijo la chica mirándole y tapándose la boca algo roja

Al principio el chico no entendía la reacción...hasta que miro en la misma dirección que la chica y lo comprendió… Un bulto bastante evidente en sus pantalones….

Sin saber que decir ni como actuar fue la chica la que rompió el hielo…

-"Supongo que eso es un efecto secundario de la bebida… Bueno como ha sido mi culpa tengo que pagar por ello… -" dijo la chica acercándose…

-"No …. Espera kaede esto no es culpa tuya es que… -"

-"Shhh…. -" dijo la chica poniéndole un dedo en la boca para después volverle a besar enrollando su lengua y moviéndose de forma que el chico tenía unas ganas locas de tumbarla y desfogarse agusto con ella…. Pero no podía esto era por el sake que había bebido no era consciente de lo que….

-"Esta bien… -" dijo la chica separándose…

-"Que?... -" dijo este sin entender…

-"Puedes hacerme lo que quieras rin kun…. Yo te pertenezco solo me importas tu no me interesa nadie mas… Así que… Si es lo que quieres…. Esta bien…-"

-" Kaede… No estas hablando en serio… -"

-"Nunca he hablado mas en serio… -" dijo la chica mientras le lamia la oreja…

-"Jejeje… Parece que hay alguien que no puede mas… dijo acariciando el bulto con una mano

-"Entonces supongo que tendré que ayudarte a que se calme… -"dijo arrodillándose ante el chico y abriéndole la cremallera

-"Kaede espera no… -" el chico se cayó al sentir las manos de la chica sobre su sexo… Moviéndolas de arriba abajo haciendo que su excitación creciera más….

La chica se quito el lazo y después la blusa dejando a la vista el sostén y posteriormente los pechos de la chica…

-"Se que no son tan grandes como los de nerine… Pero haré lo que pueda… -" dijo mientras colocaba el miembro entre ellas y las empezaba a mover….

-"Ah…. Kaede…. -" gemía el chico sin poder aguantar mas… No sabia si era por el alcohol o por que pero no quería que la chica se detuviera… Ya no…

-"Que tal?... Se siente bien rin kun?... Te gusta que mis pechos masajen tu pene?...

-"Ah...si… Me encanta…. Tus pechos son tan suaves...que hacen que me vuelva loco..-"

-"Entonces subire el nivel … -" dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y empezaba a lamer la punta para después metérselo en la boca y empezar a chuparlo…

Sentir el roce de su piel sentir su lengua lamiendo cada parte …. Era demasiado ya no podía aguantar mas…

-"K...kaede creo que me voy a…. -"

-"Mmmm!... -" dijo la chica mientras sacaba la boca y se veía un liquido blanco salir en todas direcciones manchando la cara de la chica…

-"Cof cof… -" tosía esta

-"Estas bien?... Lo siento no pude aguantar mas…

-"Glup… -" trago esta para luego abrir la boca y verse restos blancos en sus labios..

-"Oishi… -" dijo pasándose la lengua por ellos…

-"Te...lo has tragado?... -" pregunto este

-"Claro… No pensaba escupir ni despreciar nada dado por ti… -" pero ahora rin kun… T

te toca a ti….-"

-"Eh?!... -" dijo este

-"Por culpa de esto ahora estoy mojada abajo… -" dijo tumbándose en el sofá de forma que el chico podía verle las bragas las cuales en efecto estaban algo humedas…

-"Es tu culpa que este así…. Así que ahora tienes que tomar responsabilidad… -" decía la chica jadeando…

-"E...estas segura?... Sin nada?...

-"No me importa ademas seria el día mas feliz de mi vida si pudiera dar a luz a tu hijo…. Seria la chica más feliz del mundo si me dejaras embarazada… -" decía la chica sonriendo incluso soltando alguna lágrima…

-"De acuerdo… -" dijo el chico mientras se tumbaba encima y empezaba a lamer unos de los pechos de la chica mientras acariciaba el otro…

-"Ah!... Rin kun…. Eres un bebe… Tanto te gustan mis pechos? ….

El ambiente iba subiendo hasta que cuando rin se disponía a culminar cayó encima de la chica…

-"Rin kun?... dijo la chica tocándole la cara … Una respiración profunda le respondió que el chico había caído dormido…

-"Jeje… No te preocupes rin kun…. Descansa yo me ocupo de todo… -" dijo mientras se ponía encima y empezaba a introducir el miembro del chico en ella misma….

-"Aa...aaaa… -" gemía mientras resbalaban unos hilos de sangre…

-"Ichata…. -" suspiro cuando lo sintió todo dentro y su cuerpo se acostumbro y dejo de sangrar…. Acto seguido comenzó a moverse…

{...}

Tras sentirse satisfecha después de haberlo hecho por delante y por detrás y resbalando algo de liquido blanco de ellas la chica se vistió y vistió al chico y después limpio el lugar de restos….

-"Rin kun…. Te amo…. -" dijo tumbandose encima de él y dándole un último beso antes de dormirse ella también…. -" No pienso dejarte ir nunca…. -"

 _ **y vale hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy…**_

 _ **Uff soy yo o hace mas calor que cuando he empezado a escribir? XD…**_

 _ **Seguramente os preguntaréis que tiene esto de diferente…. Jejeje ya veréis en el siguiente capítulo….**_

 _ **JA NE! :-D**_

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
